


a grande família.docx

by sunflowersutra



Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Vadão é uma soccer mom agressiva, seja bem vinda ames!!!!!!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Incrível como com o passar do tempo os títulos só estão ficando piores, sabe?Peço perdão desde já.Hoje não vai ter dedicatória bonitinha para te deixar tão soft assim, amor, mas vai ter um agradecimento por ter me colocado a imagem mental do Vadão sendo uma grande soccer mom a lá Alison Hendrix. Essa imagem certamente estará em todos os meus sonhos daqui pra frente.(Preciso fazer uma denúncia que ainda não sei como a Ames foi parar nessa casa de gente doida e já tem 6 anos e joga futebol sabe??? COMO VIEMOS PARAR AQUI??? TEMOS TODOS SEIS ANOS)Eu te amo muito muito muito, hihi.





	a grande família.docx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> Incrível como com o passar do tempo os títulos só estão ficando piores, sabe?   
> Peço perdão desde já.
> 
> Hoje não vai ter dedicatória bonitinha para te deixar tão soft assim, amor, mas vai ter um agradecimento por ter me colocado a imagem mental do Vadão sendo uma grande soccer mom a lá Alison Hendrix. Essa imagem certamente estará em todos os meus sonhos daqui pra frente.  
> (Preciso fazer uma denúncia que ainda não sei como a Ames foi parar nessa casa de gente doida e já tem 6 anos e joga futebol sabe??? COMO VIEMOS PARAR AQUI??? TEMOS TODOS SEIS ANOS)
> 
> Eu te amo muito muito muito, hihi.

As chuteiras mexiam impacientes, sem encostar no chão do Opala amarelo, enquanto uma figura pequena de cabelos castanhos olhava com uma certa dificuldade para o banco da frente, encarando o pai, visivelmente incomodada com alguma coisa.

_ Ah, o caótico trânsito de sábado de manhã. _

Vadão costumava apelidar os sábados como o dia em que os motoristas de fim de semana tiravam seus carros das garagens e faziam a festa pelas ruas de São Paulo, sem se importar com o caos que faziam para os motoristas mais… experientes. O resultado das barbeiragens era aquele: ruas e ruas paradas, fechadas por acidentes ou brigas que certamente poderiam não acontecer se as pessoas simplesmente soubessem dirigir com calma. Aquele trânsito já era uma rotina para os dois - saíam de casa horas antes do que era realmente necessário, tentando chegar na hora exata dos treinos do time de futebol mirim. 

Porém, naquele dia especialmente, havia uma certa ansiedade girando em torno daquela ida ao campinho da escolinha. Era uma das primeiras partidas de Amélia  desde que a menina tinha completado seus seis anos - idade suficiente para que entrasse no time sub 7 e, levando em conta sua grande capacidade de chutes fortes em direção a cara da goleira, não era surpresa nenhuma para o dublê que a menina realmente tivesse entrado no time titular com poucos treinos. Tinha ensinado muito bem a menina a jogar.  
E não era surpresa nenhuma para ninguém que ele havia se tornado um pai extremamente orgulhoso. Orgulhoso o suficiente para substituir sua camisa do Flamengo especial do Zico por uma camisa do time do bairro com o nome da filha atrás.  Não só isso como também frequentava todos os treinos, jogos e ainda arrumava confusão nas arquibancadas caso alguém ousasse reclamar das jogadas da filha. 

Amélia cometia faltas? Sim, mas era pelo bem da equipe e que a Renata parasse de reclamar da canela dolorida. Não sabe jogar, não vai pro campinho.

Martin era infinitamente mais calmo. Assistia os jogos, gravava vídeos da menina jogando e tirava milhões de fotos para depois revelar e colocar em um grande álbum, como faziam os antigos e, posteriormente, recebendo provocações tanto do marido quanto da filha sobre  _ revelar fotos e ter um álbum da família  _ quando se podia ter tudo digitalmente -provocações estas que ele ignorava, completamente feliz com seu trabalho de colocar as fotos nos suportes e passar as folhas de papel japonês entre as páginas para preservar as fotografias.

A menina se mexia inquieta, balançava os pés, bufava sem parar… todas as coisas que crianças costumavam fazer quando presas no trânsito antes de algo que estavam animadas para fazer. De cinco em cinco minutos, um sonoro “a gente já chegou?” vinha do banco de trás e, por mais que amasse a filha, Martin já estava cansado de responder que ainda faltava um pouco. Vadão, por outro lado, tamborilava os dedos no volante, impaciente, cogitando só deixar o carro ali e levar a menina no colo até o campinho.

Ele checou o relógio do rádio e percebeu que ainda faltava uma hora e meia para a concentração. dos times.

 

********

 

Lugares ocupados na arquibancada, câmera de fotos em mãos, os dois estavam prontos para a partida. As meninas já ocupavam suas posições em campo e o juiz fazia as duas capitães apertarem as mãos e decidirem quem começava com a posse de bola. Martin já tinha a câmera apontada para a menina de rabo de cavalo na lateral direita do campo, como um grande pai coruja, enquanto Vadão buscava, entre os presentes, o pai de Renata. 

A rivalidade entre Brasil e Argentina não chegava perto da rivalidade entre Vadão e o homem que o dublê não sabia o nome, mas sabia que era advogado e achava que entendia alguma coisa de futebol - ao menos, o suficiente para tentar bater boca com os outros pais e o treinador caso alguém machucasse sua filha. Ainda que tentasse entender, por meio das súplicas de Martin para que não discutisse tanto e “você faria o mesmo se fosse a Mia!!!”, havia alguma coisa que simplesmente o fazia perder a pouca paciência que tinha. 

“Ah, ali ó, já tá todo engravatado. Quem vem de terno para um jogo de Futebol no sábado?”, provocou o brasileiro para o marido.

“Cariño, você prometeu. Até a Mia prometeu que não ia chutar a coleguinha. Hoje não, tá? Olha lá, a Mia tá com a bola”, respondeu Martin, ciente que de nada valeria - logo Vadão estaria discutindo com o tal rapaz. 

Apesar das promessas, tanto ele quanto Mia tinham ideias diferentes para o desenrolar do  jogo.

  
  


********

 

O final da partida era marcado pela confusão - e, surpreendentemente, não fora o time de bagunceiras da Vila Mariana que tinha começado a briga. Por conta de um pênalti dado a favor do time da casa, o treinador da equipe visitante decidiu discutir com o árbitro e, em poucos minutos, um grande bate boca entre os técnicos, árbitros e alguns pais um pouco envolvidos demais com um campeonato infantil sub-7 começou.

Vadão incluso nos pais muito empolgados.

As crianças, por sua vez, já tinham desenvolvido um jogo de queimada no campo, pegado as bolas de reserva e começado uma nova partida, ignorando completamente a confusão que estava acontecendo.

O loiro permaneceu na arquibancada, sem saber se tirava Vadão e Mia da confusão ou só ficava ali, esperando tudo se resolver. E foi apenas ao ver que o tal advogado estava indo falar com o marido, que ele decidiu tirar o brasileiro e a filha do meio da briga, ciente que provavelmente teriam uma volta para casa cheia de conversas acaloradas no Opala sobre como o outro time estava sendo injusto, como todos eram idiotas e Mia reclamaria que não tinha ido brincar de queimada com os amiguinhos. Era um roteiro que ele já havia se acostumado e, no fundo, tinha se apegado. Aquela era sua família do coração, as pessoas que amava, aqueles que formavam cada um dos seus dias com suas loucuras, histórias e muito, muito amor. 

Depois de colocar Amélia no carro e prender ela com o cinto, o argentino olhou para o marido que parecia, aos poucos, se acalmar - ao contrário da menina, que tinha o maior bico do planeta e provavelmente ficaria assim por um tempo. Se Vadão era teimoso e gostava de fazer birras, Amélia conseguia ser três vezes pior, ainda que fosse uma criança extremamente educada. Chegava a ser cômico pensar que a menina tinha tanto de Vadão e dele em si. No fundo, só conseguia pensar como a conexão que sentira quando conheceram a pequena estava se mostrando real.

E, ainda que por muitas vezes tivesse que ser a voz da razão e colocar ordem na casa, não trocaria nada daquela pequena composição caótica que era seu lar.


End file.
